


stupid man suit

by redamania



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Dank, Fucking love this movie, M/M, basically they chill and play golf., dank 4 lyfe, donnie and frank, dont read if you dont like weird bunny suits, except they have no chill sO, i ship this hard okay, it is my fave, this fic will probs amount to nothing riP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamania/pseuds/redamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank glanced at Donnie, who was examining a golf ball closely.<br/>"If you could be anyone else for a day, who would it be?" he asked.<br/>"Me?" Donnie replied. "I'd be that man over there, driving the golf cart. Why? Because he looks like he gives no fucks."<br/>"I wish I could give no fucks, Frank. I really do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid man suit

**Author's Note:**

> yOOOO  
> excuse shitty grammar, etc.  
> this being my favourite movie, i had to write a fic about it.  
> enjoy!

Frank glanced at Donnie, who was examining a golf ball closely.

"If you could be anyone else for a day, who would it be?" he asked.

"Me?" Donnie replied. "I'd be that man over there, driving the golf cart. Why? Because he looks like he gives no fucks."

"I wish I could give no fucks, Frank. I really do."

Frank sighed after that, glancing down at the ugly bunny mask that had been cast down onto the mown grass after they had began playing. It was a gruesome thing, grubby and muddy from long years of wearing it. Frank hated the suit, no matter how necessary it was to the binary of the universe.

Donnie took a swing, and they both watched as the small white ball disappeared into the growing darkness ahead of them. Frank decided to ignore how literary that was. Donnie sighed, dropping to the ground. After a moment of silence, Frank joined him.

"You know, Frank, there are only so many times you can save me. One day, some tiny thing will change and I will be gone, forever."

"That hasn't happened yet, Donnie."

"Yes, but what if it did? What if my twelve days ran out?"

"They won't, they ca-"

"Yes, but what if the person who tried to change it was me?"

Frank didn't reply. He merely watched Donnie get up.

Donnie offered Frank his hand. Frank took it, allowing the boy to pull him up.

Donnie pressed a dry, chaste kiss to Frank's lips. He kissed him back, feeling a wrench deep in his gut.

With that, Frank stepped back, picked up his bunny mask, turned and walked into the crawling darkness, leaving behind that stupid man suit, which he loved all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> hopE you enjoyed it, sorry it was so shitty, but ah well.  
> stay tuned for more random things and comment cool stuff, folks!  
> social shit:  
> tumblr: portfolioservices  
> twitter: @acousticpoems  
> :*


End file.
